La habitacion 226
by kitsune96
Summary: Soul y Maka van a pasar la noche en un viejo motel...


La noche era oscura, las nubes tapaban la luna y amenazaban con soltar una tormenta en cualquier segundo. Ciertos técnico y arma iban en una motocicleta, pasando por el camino de un denso bosque

-¿crees que esta cosa le alcance la gasolina para llegar a la ciudad?- le pregunto Maka al alvino

-eso espe…- el vehículo se detuvo por falta de combustible –lo único que nos faltaba-

-mira, por allá se ve una casa rodante, preguntémosle al dueño si dos da un poco- la rubia señalo un punto algo a mas lejos-

-ojala-.

Cuando Maka toco la puerta, le abrió un sujeto bajo, rechoncho y calvo

-¿Qué quieres, niña?- le pregunto algo cansado, pero sin sonar insolente

-lamento molestarlo a esta hora señor, pero nuestro vehículo se quedo sin gasolina- el hombre miro la motocicleta, luego cerro la puerta y volvió a aparecer con una manguera

-¿alguno de ustedes dos sabe como chupar gasolina?- los dos se miraron

-yo lo he visto en una caricatura que se llama "le sucedió al amigo de un amigo"- dijo Maka

-con eso bastara- dijo mientras le entregaba el pedazo de manguera

-por cierto-

-dime-

-¿conoce de algún motel o algún lugar así en donde pasar la noche?- el hombre sonrió de manera ligeramente pervertida

-un motel a unos 50 kilómetros recto-

-muchas gracias- fue todo lo que le dijo Maka antes de que aquel personaje volviera a entrar.

-Creo que debería intentarlo yo…- Soul se quedo callado al ver como su técnico ya había colocado un extremo de la manguera en el deposito de gasolina de la casa rodante y estaba _chupando_ el otro extremo

-dame eso- le dijo quitándosela un poco sonrojado –malditas hormonas- pensó molesto

-oye, Soul…- muy tarde, el alvino ya había quedado con un enjuague bucal a base de petróleo –la gasolina ya había llegado al otro lado- explico dando un suspiro.

-Eso fue asqueroso…- comento Soul cuando ya se dirigían al motel señalado

-eso te pasa por no preguntar, por cierto ¿por qué me quitaste la manguera?-

-por nada…- menos mal que ella no podía verle la cara, habría notado el calor en sus mejillas

-¿te estabas imaginando cosas sucias, verdad?- pregunto ella algo molesta

-¡Pues no!, además tu tienes la culpa por hacer gestos raros-

-¡ósea que si las pensabas!-

-mira ya se ve el motel- dijo el Evans cambiando el tema

-eso es imposible, solo llevamos 20 kilómetros y el tipo dijo que eran…- se quedo mirando un edificio cuyo letrero decía "motel San Miguel" -que raro…- pensó mientras Soul detenía la motocicleta.

-hola… ¿hay alguien?- pregunto Maka abriendo la puerta, la que dio un enorme rechinido. Los dos entraron, daba la impresión de que estaba completamente vacío

-creo que esto esta abandonado y por eso no nos dijeron que estaba aquí- comento la rubia con la intención de irse, no era que diera miedo, pero si le daba muy mala espina

-no, mira, allí esta el recepcionista- le dijo Soul señalando el puesto del hombre.

-Disculpe, ¿podría darnos una habitación?- pregunto la Albarn, el recepcionista, con gesto serio saco una caja y del interior de ella, una llave, la de la habitación 226. Luego, sin mediar palabra, se retiro

-Que simpático…- murmuro Soul con sarcasmo

-puede ser, pero al menos tendremos donde pasar la noche- le dijo Maka subiendo las escaleras.

-Vaya, esto parece una habitación de cinco estrellas- dijo el Evans con sarcasmo, era un simple cuarto con un velador, un minúsculo closet y… una pequeña cama

-veré si la ducha funciona- comento la rubia entrando al baño. Afuera, la tormenta arreciaba.

Soul dio un suspiro y se dejo caer el la cama, cerrando los ojos…estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió el insistente y rítmico golpear de una pelota contra la pared, fastidiado, se levanto y abrió la puerta

-oye niño, párale con esa pelotita- dijo molesto a un chiquillo que lanzaba y atrapaba una pequeña pelota de colores brillantes. El pequeño, la atajo y clavo sus ojos en el peli blanco, el mayor no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver que los orbes del chiquillo eran completamente negros. Hubo una batalla de miradas por un segundo, luego se escucho un trueno y las luces del pasillo se apagaron.

-mierda…- murmuro agarrándose del marco de la puerta, palpando para poder entrar sin golpearse con nada

-¿Dónde estas?- escucho la voz de Maka

-aquí estoy- dijo tratando de tocarla, la chica encontró su mano

-mira, aquí ahí una vela, ¿tienes un encendedor?- le pregunto colocando el objeto en su mano

-espera, creo que vi uno aquí tirado- comenzó a acercarse hacia donde recordaba estaba la cama, llego allí y se lanzo encima, a un costado izquierdo debía de estar el velador

-aquí lo encontré- murmuro

-bien- dijo la chica acercándose y sentándose a su lado

-funciona maldita cosa- murmuro fastidiado mientras intentaba encenderlo. Técnico y arma lanzaron un grito cuando un chispazo del encendedor ilumino algo sobrecogedor, frente a ellos, estaba el mismo chiquillo al que Soul había visto jugando con la pelota, solo que aquella pálida y fantasmagórica figura carecía por completo de ojos, las cuencas en donde estos debían de estar se encontraban completamente vacías. Los dos se fueron para atrás, cayendo al suelo, el niño comenzó a atravesar la cama como si allí no hubiese nada, aterrados, ambos salieron corriendo, Maka se detuvo un instante para agarrar las llaves de la motocicleta.

Al bajar, los dos se toparon con el recepcionista. Aquella figura que estaba tras la recepción parecía flotar en el aire

-¿esta…esta bien?- pregunto la rubia choqueada por lo visto anteriormente, como respuesta, el personaje comenzó a acercarse…atravesando el mueble…

Los dos jóvenes comprobaron aterrados que aquel hombre no tenia piernas o manos, su torso flotaba en el aire.

Con los corazones a punto de salírseles del pecho, los dos se apresuraron a la puerta, lo último que escucharon antes de que Soul arrancara el vehículo fue un grito infantil y el sonido de huesos romperse…

El doce de diciembre del año 1995, Antonio Bolívar, dueño del motel "San Miguel", se quito la vida de un disparo en la sien luego de, bajo los efectos del alcohol, haberle quitado la vida a José Collinwood, un chiquillo de 8 años que jugaba tranquilamente con una pelotita mientras esperaba a sus padres. El pequeño y los dos mayores se hospedaban en la habitación 226.

* * *

Esta historia esta basada en un audio relato de terror llamado "la habitación 123". Pero le di algunos toques personales para hacerlo mas interesante. Normalmente se me da mucho el terror, asi que comenzare a incluir estas historias en fanfiction, si les gusta el genero, dense una vuelta por aqui de vez en cuando

Que tengan bonitas pesadillas :3


End file.
